


Kitties are a mans best friend

by hash-tag-boogara (Yeahharryhasmyheart)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/hash-tag-boogara
Summary: Shane accidentally turns Ryan into a kitty . He’s pretty happy about it Ryan isn’t.
Relationships: Shyan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kitties are a mans best friend

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this I’d really appreciate any feedback 🙂❤️

Hey Shane do you think anyone will notice? Hell yeah it’s pretty obvious. Yeah it is fuck . Maybe I could hide them, brush my hair over like this. He frowned that didn’t work. Or I could try something else, I could always wear a hat that’s not odd right? Shane smiled feeling a little guilty, yeah ok that would hide the ears Ry but what about the tail and the fur? Nice shade of black by the way. He reached out and tweaked Ryan’s nose , Ryan slapped him. Piss off Shane this is all your fault, why did you have to mess with magic when you didn’t know what you were doing? I didn’t expect anything to happen Ry honestly you know I don’t believe.....Ryan cut him off, what even now even after this , your still going to tell me you don’t believe in magic and the unexplained ? Just don’t Shane or I swear I will kill you.just get me out of this mess. Ok ok baby just calm down , it might take a while though I really have no idea what I’m doing besides I kind of like it. My very own sex kitten. Ryan flushed a little eyes on the ground , please just fix this ok. Shane groaned a little disappointed Ryan was so cute like this. He picked up the book of spells flicking through it. Hurry up Ryan grumbled we have to be at work in a few hours . Shane nodded in response he’d found a spell that looked about right might as well try it. With in moments Ryan was back to his usual self apart from one thing. Every time he got a little too excited he’d purr soft and mellow and it made Shane smile content in the fact that he hadn’t entirely lost his kitten.


End file.
